Edith (Video Game)
Edith is an original character who determinately appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two and determinately returns in Season Three. She is the caretaker for Clementine and Alvin Jr. if Clementine chose to stay in Wellington at the end of "No Going Back". Overview Edith is a woman that appears to care about the lives of many people, not wanting to see anyone suffer. She demonstrates that she never liked having to give survivors "the bad news" in spite of her relatively safe position to refuse any survivor the right to enter. If seen at Wellington, then she is shown to be upset to have to tell Kenny and Clementine that she would have to deny them, indirectly mentioning her disagreement with the community's policy. Her caring personality causes her to question her clear instructions to turn away survivors with a bag of supplies by asking her superiors if she could let in two children (and even determinately violating her community's policy by giving Kenny a second bag after seeing his and Clementine's argument). If Clementine had chosen to enter Wellington, then Edith becomes another caregiver of Alvin Jr. with Clementine, bonding with the two of them over the course of the next two years. Edith's concern for Clementine's and A.J.'s safety was displayed in her willingness to stall the scavenger group so that Clementine could gather her supplies rather than trying to escape outright and in her attempt to carry A.J. away from the invading force, ultimately giving her life for the two children. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Edith's life prior to or as the outbreak began. She may have lived in or near Ohio. Post-Apocalypse At some point following the outbreak, Edith made her way into a settlement in northern Ohio known as Wellington. She served as a lookout and guard over one access point, allowing her to meet many survivors seeking refuge behind the large walls of the community. Close to two years after the apocalypse, Wellington had officially stopped accepting survivors into the settlement, as the population was barely sustainable with the supplies they had. Edith did not enjoy her job of informing survivors that, despite their probably hard treks to Wellington, they would not be let inside. She was instructed to hand out one duffel bag of numerous supplies to each survivor or group that came to enter in compensation for their troubles. Season 2 "No Going Back" Edith only appears in this episode if Clementine chose to go with Kenny at the rest stop. She is first seen situated as a guard for the Wellington survivor camp. As Kenny and Clementine excitedly approach the large wall surrounding the community, Edith fires a warning shot at the ground a short distance in front of the. She warns them to drop their weapons over a loudspeaker before coming any further. At Kenny's request, Clementine drops her pistol and the two of them continue toward the wall. Edith is then seen talking to someone in the camp over a radio, informing them of the survivors outside. They share introductions, Edith taking a particular interest in Alvin Jr., the newborn infant Kenny was carrying, by noting how cute he was. At Clementine's prompt, (Determinant) Edith sadly announces that she has some unfortunate news to share with them. She drops a duffel bag full of ammunitions, medicines and food for them from her vantage point. After Kenny asks why she was giving this to them rather than opening the gate, she tells them that the Wellington settlement was no longer accepting survivors inside the walls due to overcrowding. Kenny, numbed, asks of her what they were supposed to do until she expresses her guilt. Kenny then pleads for Edith to take in Clementine and the baby, saying that they are only "a little girl and a baby boy". He breaks down in tears, begging for her to ask someone if she would be allowed to open the gates for them. Close to tears herself, Edith steps away from the wall to speak to one of her superiors again. She returns moments later with an offer to take in the children, but Kenny would have to leave. Kenny eagerly thanks her for this and turns to Clementine, handing her the baby and requesting that she think about his future. He asks her to take Edith's offer and live in a place of safety where she would not have to be afraid any longer and where she could live as a child instead of a survivor. Depending on Clementine's decision, Clementine will either stay at the Wellington camp and leave Kenny, or leave together with Kenny. If she chooses to stay, Edith will open the gates to the camp while Kenny walks away. She meets Clementine below and welcomes her in while watching Kenny leave. If Clementine instead chooses to leave with Kenny, Edith will have a teary voice, commenting that Clementine "means business" and dropping down an extra bag of supplies, explaining that she is "only supposed to give out one per group" to imply her sympathies for them. She then tells them to check back in a month or so to see if there is any space for them. Kenny apologizes for his language, thanks her for the help, and Edith wishes them safety. Season 3 Edith only appears in this season if Clementine chose to leave Kenny at the end of "No Going Back". Clementine settled in with the community under the watchful guidance of Edith. Edith appeared to act motherly to both Clementine and Alvin Jr., caring for their needs. Edith appeared to show the most amount of attention to them, evidenced by Clementine being the first person she went to at the first sign of danger. At some point in the two years Clementine was a resident of the community, Wellington was approached by a large, armed force. Some deal was struck between the two peoples, Wellington apparently receiving some form of service from the company in exchange for supplies. Within that week, the new group soon began encroaching on Wellington supply lands in large divisions and cut them off from any form of food or medicine. As Wellington was starved, the group decided to take Wellington's food for themselves, raiding the community and killing all of its inhabitants. If Clementine refused enter Wellington at the end of "No Going Back", then it is unknown what became of Edith following her meeting with Clementine or if she survived the raid that destroyed the community. "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Edith first appears in this episode after Clementine notices a loud, strange sound from outside. Edith knocks on her door urgently, asking to be let in. After Clementine opens the door, Edith hurriedly informs her that the group from last week had returned and that they were angry. As the invading group rams through the gate and people scream, Edith goes back out to stall them for a few moments as Clementine gathers some "bare essentials" for them to run with. Edith begs one of the raiders to leave them be. The raider says that the community had been withholding supplies from them, claiming that this attack had been brought on by Wellington's greed. Edith runs back to Clementine's room, grabs the baby, and tells her to run to the trees. Edith carries A.J. outside of the walls away from the explosions and gunfire from within. A member of the scavenger group notices them and fires, missing at first. After noticing that Edith was already out of breath running a short distance away from the community, Clementine asks to carry A.J. (Determinant) Before Edith could reply, she is shot in the back of the head, killing her instantly and causing her to fall on top of Alvin Jr. Clementine cries out in anguish before quickly going to Edith's side. She rolls over the corpse, finding the baby crying underneath and soaked in her blood. Trying to reassure Alvin Jr., she tells him that he was okay before she notices a couple of raiders rushing toward her. One bullet fired by her pursuers barely avoids killing her as it hits her cheek. Sparing one final glance at her friend's body, Clementine picks up Alvin Jr. and runs from her home, frightened and alone once more. Death (Determinant) ;Killed By *An unnamed scavenger When a hostile group attacks Wellington, Edith attempts to escape with Alvin Jr. in her arms. A scavenger notices her and shoots her in the back of the head, killing her instantly. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Edith has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Kenny Edith and Kenny had a very brief relationship that only occurs should Clementine go with Kenny to Wellington. Upon meeting Edith, Kenny initially becomes outraged with Edith for denying him and Clementine entrance to Wellington, despite the fact that they were carrying a baby with them. Edith apologized for Wellington's over-stressed living quarters, and tried giving him a duffel bag of supplies to get him and Clementine to leave peacefully. Although Kenny was angry at her, she was understanding of why and did not retaliate, even becoming tearful when Kenny revealed his selfless desire for Clementine and A.J. to be safe, even if he would not be able to share that luxury. She asks for permission to allow Clementine and Alvin Jr. entrance at Kenny's request, then mournfully informs Kenny of their decision to only allow the children inside. Kenny was grateful in spite of his denied entry, thanking her for her aid. If Clementine enters Wellington without him, Kenny asks Edith to watch over her and once again thanks her for her promise to do so. Alternatively, if Clementine refuses to leave Kenny, Edith and Kenny wistfully remark on Clementine's stubbornness. She also gives them an extra bag of supplies and offers them a possible chance of entry within a few months, if they were still in the area and wanted to try again. (Determinant) Kenny apologizes for his attitude and they depart in smiles. (Determinant) Clementine Edith was sympathetic with Clementine, gifting her a bag of supplies and willing to allow her entry into the community due to her being a child. She even affectionately called her "dear" at one point, and was brought to tears by Clementine's selfless act to not abandon Kenny. (Determinant) In Season 3, Clementine and Edith had a strong relationship, as they were together for over two years. Edith worries and speaks to Clementine about Wellington being under attack and tells her to get ready and escape. When the settlement was under attack, Clementine and A.J. on Edith's back, the pair run for their lives and whilst running, Edith gets shot in the head. Clementine was saddened by her death. Clementine rolls her body over and grabs a bloody A.J. from underneath her, and is forced to leave her behind as more gunmen close in on her. Alvin Jr. Edith and Alvin Jr. only meet if Clementine went with Kenny to Wellington. Edith was surprised and sympathetic to see a baby with Kenny and Clementine. She was also excited, and asked Kenny what the baby's name was. Edith thought A.J. was adorable, and that he would be a "heart-breaker" when he grew up. She was moved by Kenny's pleas to accept the children to the point where she asked her superiors if she could permit them entrance despite Wellington's overcapacity of survivors. If Clementine chose to enter Wellington, Edith promises Kenny that she would care for Clementine and Alvin Jr. before he left. If Clementine decided to leave, Edith provides Kenny and Clementine with two bags of supplies- more than she was instructed to give- tells them to try to enter Wellington again in a few months so that the baby would be safe. In Season 3, if Clementine had chosen to enter Wellington without Kenny, she reflects on how Edith had been looking after A.J. and her for two years. When Wellington came under attack, Edith's first action was to prepare Clementine and the baby to leave. Edith volunteers to stall the armed attackers as Clementine gathered their supplies, then returned to carry A.J. out. As they fled, however, Edith was shot and killed by a scavenger. A.J. was frightened by the violence, but Clementine managed to carry him away from Edith's corpse and escape the gunfire as he continued to cry. Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"No Going Back" (Determinant) Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" (Flashback, Determinant) Trivia *Edith is the second Video Game character whose appearance is completely determinant, along with Randy's family. **Andre is the joint first character. **Vanessa and Donna are the joint third characters. **This scavenger and this unnamed woman are the joint fourth characters. ***Out of all of them, Edith is the only one to appear in two different episodes. ***As well as being the only one with a determinant death. *Aside from Clementine and A.J., (Determinant) Edith is the only named and seen resident of Wellington. *Edith is one of two characters voiced by Rebecca Schweitzer, the other being Diana. *In unused audio clips, Edith apparently mistakes Clementine for a little boy.File:Edith_Boy_Quote_2.ogg **In another unused audio clip, it is revealed that Edith has a niece named Christa, saying this after being asked if Clementine's friend Christa is in Wellington.File:Edith_Christa_Quote.ogg *Edith's death in Season 3 is ironic for several reasons: **Edith was shot and killed from the same position as her first appearance in the previous season. **Before being shot, her killer fired a few shots at her feet, just as she did to Clementine and Kenny when they arrived at her gate. **She died holding Alvin Jr., whom she first referred to as a "heart-breaker" when they met. *Edith is one of four Season Two characters who can appear in Season Three (Determinant), the others being Jane (Determinant), Kenny (Determinant), and Carver (Determinant). *Edith's death in Season 3 is similar to Lori's death in the Comic Series. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Deceased Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Unknown Category:Determinant Category:Wellington